Te adoro y te estimo Dean
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Dean no comprende cuál es la ciencia de un anagrama, su mejor amigo intenta ayudarlo, sin embargo ambos terminan yendo a Silent Hill. Una noche de locura, donde los anagramas son la excusa perfecta para confesar sentimientos extraños. Yaoi.One-Shot.Enjoy


**Título:** Te adoro y te estimo Dean.

**Autor:** Yukari Sparda

**Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sólo es este caso sus referencias no me pertenecen, son de Konami Digital Entertaiment Inc. Dean Howell me pertenece, yay! Eso alegra mi día.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash (Chico/Chico). Malas palabras.

**Nota:** Viernes a las 18:23 p.m. Miro por la ventana y de repente ya estaba escribiendo esto muajaja, yo y mi mente enferma. Es culpa de Jeremy XD y Pearl Jam, oh yeah! La verdad no tiene ninguna razón de ser, pero de todas formas me invadió a más no poder y decidí hacerlo ¿Por qué? No sé, pero disfrútenlo XD

Pre-Silent y puede que Insert-Silent XD

* * *

><p>"<em>Un anagrama es una palabra que resulta de la transposición de letras de otra palabra. Es decir, ambas palabras poseen las mismas letras, con la misma cantidad de apariciones, pero en un orden diferente. En la lengua española los anagramas no poseen relación gramática alguna, salvando, quizá, alguna coincidencia. Es un procedimiento que se emplea con frecuencia en acertijos, juegos de palabras y formación de seudónimos"<em>

Había repasado las líneas una y otra vez en mi cabeza, buscando la forma de entender como las mismas letras de una palabra podían exactamente las mismas de otras. Cambiando totalmente su significado. Vuelvo la mirada con desdén hacia la ventana que daba con el patio del recinto educacional de Baltimore, observando el mar a lo lejos y la zona industrial y pesquera. La clase me resultaba terriblemente tediosa y el ocaso parecía perderse en el otro lado del aula, allí, donde no podía observarlo, culpa de las paredes y las otras edificaciones que entorpecían mi mirada más allá.

—¿Aburrido? —Miro a un costado donde mi compañero de puesto trabajaba enérgicamente en los ejemplos que el profesor de turno había pedido—. ¿Quieres irte a casa?

—¿Quieres dar un paseo por Belair Road? —Interrogo con sarcasmo.

El otro soltó una risa silenciosa.

—Dios me libre de esa avenida —Comentó, dejando su lápiz a un lado—. ¿Tienes problemas en tu casa nuevamente?

—Siempre los tengo ¿No? —Suspiré, ahora se escuchaban los murmullos de mis compañeros de clase, risas alegres y chismes ahogados—. Mamá volvió a decirme que no vuelva a menos que consiga trabajo… ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Estaba ebria otra vez? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos cuando cerraba la libreta de anotaciones.

—Desde que murió papá siempre lo está, creo que quiere seguir sus pasos —Contesto con desgana.

—No le hagas mucho caso, entonces —Apoya una de sus manos en mi hombro mientras sonríe

—Es un infierno, esa… casa…

El silencio reinó entre ambos. Nuestras edades no sobrepasaban los veinte años. Yo tenía diecisiete y pronto cumpliría los dieciocho y Evans ya los había cumplido y era legalmente emancipado. Siempre envidié esa libertad que yo ansiaba tanto.

—Tranquilo, te iras de casa luego —Palmeó mi hombro—. Por el momento, y si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi departamento, cortesía de mi padrastro ¿Qué dices?

—No lo sé —Negué con cuidado—. Ella no va a dejarme…

—No tienes por qué decírselo tampoco…

Sonríe de lado, algo en su mirada me hace sentir convencido. Además con una llamada bastaría. Entonces afirmo con la cabeza.

—Bien.

—Además, así te ayudo con los ejemplos… —Cogió un lápiz y escribió algo en mi cuaderno.

ANAGRAMA.

—Anagrama —Dijo— Es igual que _«A ganar más»_

Volvió a escribir algo más.

ISTMO DE PANAMA.

—_Tío Sam me da pan_… —Solté una carcajada, quién sabe, podría empezar a gustarme esto de los anagramas.

* * *

><p>"No" Había dicho ella. Tajante, aunque las cuerdas vocales notaban de dificultad, había estado bebiendo, lo sabía.<p>

"Iré de todas maneras" Dije con decisión en el auricular del teléfono público, afuera estaba Evans mirándome con sutiliza y perspicacia. Sus penetrantes ojos color avellana me intimidaban de vez en vez.

"Entonces no regreses… ¡No regreses grandísimo malagradecido!"

Entonces la línea se corta de improvisto y doy un suspiro breve colgando el auricular en su lugar. Abro la puerta de la cabina telefónica y escucho las bocinas de los autos y su arrollador paso por el pavimento. Hace frío pese a que es primavera, Evans me dedica una sonrisa breve mientras sus cabellos negros como la noche, se mecen con el viento.

—¿Vamos? —Pregunta fijando sus ojos en los míos. Asiento en silencio y me indica el camino hacia la parada de autobuses—. ¿Conoces de un pueblo llamado Silent Hill?

—Creo haber leído algo en una revista turística —Contesté mientras que a lo lejos se veía un transporte público acercándose—. ¿Por qué?

—Mi padrastro tiene una casa en el bosque que rodea la zona —Subimos los peldaños de metal, pagamos nuestro pasaje y tomamos asiento en los últimos lugares—. El maldito tiene la casa escondida para no pagar impuestos, debo admitir que fue inteligente…

—¿Por qué me estas contando estas cosas? —Alcé una ceja y entonces miré sorprendido por la ventana del autobús, estaba pasando el límite estatal hacia West Virginia—. Evans…

—Sólo quiero que veas la casa, eso es todo —Sonríe al ver mi cara llena de pusilanimidad, un silencio con la mirada seria antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una gran sonrisa—. ¡Es broma, caíste!

—Entonces, debemos bajarnos… —Susurro con nerviosismo.

—Tranquilo, iremos a una fiesta en Silent Hill, media hora de viaje… luego alcohol, un par de chicas lindas y te olvidas de tus problemas… —Se estiró en su asiento mientras sigo sus acciones con mesura—. ¡Relájate, Dean! Esta noche será inolvidable, de paso te enseño otro ejemplo de anagramas…

—No vería cuales más tienes en esa cabeza tuya —Mordí mi labio inferior como era mi costumbre, recargándome en el asiento de cuero y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué hay de las rosas? —Preguntó coquetamente—. ¿Te encantan, no?

Afirmó con la cabeza, no entendiendo muy bien cuál es el punto.

—Rosa, en inglés es _Rose_… y Rose es el anagrama de _Eros_ el dios del amor sexual… —Prosiguió—. Es el mejor anagrama de todos, o puede que haya uno mejor que ese, no lo sé, tendrás que demostrarme que eres digno de escucharlo, Dean…

—¿Y si te digo que no quiero saberlo? —Consulté mordazmente.

—No eres de los hombres que dicen que no —Asevera con alegría—. Eres muy curioso, amigo mío.

Evans habló todo el trayecto de los malditos anagramas. La carretera estaba despejada y la luna hacía su aparición detrás de las grandes y tupidas copas de los árboles. Algunas nubes amenazaban con tomarse el cielo y descargar una furiosa tormenta sobre el condado.

—Entonces queda como _Poder_…

—Va a llover —Comenté interrumpiendo sea lo que sea que hablaba Evans.

—Se nota que no me estabas escuchando, ingenuo —Le mire rápidamente y él me da un golpe en la frente.

—No me llames así… —Dije totalmente avergonzado, desviando la mirada.

—¿Así como? —Se hace el idiota—. ¿Ingenuo, quieres decir? Ingenuo, ingenuo, ingenuo, casto y puro Dean…

—Basta…

—Nunca…

* * *

><p>DISCO MOONDANCE<p>

—La mejor de todas —Explicó señalando el antro como un importante centro nocturno—. Dan un dos por uno en cervezas, los viernes, es decir hoy…

—Aun no entiendo por qué me trajiste aquí… —Me crucé de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

—No quería venir sólo… —Soltó sin más.

Caminó a la taquilla para comprar los pases de acceso, mientras era testigo de las personas que entraban por la puerta y se perdían entre un sinfín de luces de colores e intermitentes. Hombres con trajes extraños, cadenas del cuello, mujeres con faldas cortas y ajustadas playeras que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Habían pasado exactamente trece minutos desde que había abandonado el autobús y caminado por las calles nocturnas de Silent Hill. Completamente perdido, no tenía como escapar y en la ruina tampoco podía decirle a Evans que me regresaba a Baltimore.

—Hijo de puta, lo planeó todo…

—¡Así es! —Me giré rápido como una gacela. Evans no se había enfadado, siempre le trataba así—. ¿Entramos?

—E-Está bien…

Adentró el sonido de los timbales y las guitarras amenazaban con dejarme sordo. Seguí a Evans, quien parecía manejarse en sitios como este. Observando a mí alrededor pude notar la pista de baile donde acalorados y sudorosos bailarines de fin de semana danzaban al ritmo de la música, muchos con estilos distintos. Unos muy cerca y provocativamente, otros alejados y en su mundo. Copas y vasos alzados al DJ que mezclaba la música en lo alto de la disco.

Las luces se movían de un lugar a otro, aleatorias y algunas con patrones definidos. Los colores vivos comenzaban a marearme y el humo a cigarrillo me causaba nauseas.

—¿Estás bien? —Siento una mano que con cuidado se aferra a mi antebrazo derecho. Era Evans, sus ojos parecían más oscuros ahora, me daban miedo.

—Sí —Respondí y él me atrajo a una mesa pequeña y redonda cuya superficie de metal formaba figuras incomprensibles.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué eres un puro e ingenuo muchacho? —No comprendí, él dejó flotando una risa curiosa—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en un lugar así?

—Nunca he estado…

Evans rió con todas sus ganas, sentí de pronto que debía reír con él, pero algo, muy dentro, me hizo sospechar que se reía de mí.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó aún divertido, conteniendo la risa. Mientras yo asentía levemente—. No puede ser… ¿Dean puedo preguntarte algo intimo?

—Claro… supongo…

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con alguien? —Esa pregunta me había descolocado sobremanera y me había hecho sonrojar, notaba mis mejillas encendidas aunque no pudiera verlas.

—Y-Yo… —Tartamudeé, tenía tres segundos para inventarle algo o decirle la verdad. Baje la mirada hacia el vaso con una pajilla color azul y una fresa decorándola—. Yo nunca he estado con nadie…

—¡Mentira! —Suelta incrédulo, mientras ríe con más ganas ahora—. ¡No puedo creerlo, simplemente increíble!

—No te burles —Espeté con enojo, había aguantado suficiente y aunque tuviera que caminar por la autopista de regreso a casa lo haría con tal de alejarme de Evans.

—¡Hey, dónde vas! —Preguntó, podía escucharlo pedir permiso a las personas que se le atravesaban en su camino.

—¡Me largo, idiota! —Entonces me toma de la mano, me obliga a dar la vuelta. Él sonríe serenamente—. Suéltame…

—Fue mi error, no debí burlarme, lo siento —Parece sincero y suelto un suspiro de cansancio.

Estoy a punto de refutar cuando se escuchar un chasquido enorme y las luces comienza a bajar la intensidad. La música se detiene paulatinamente y las personas comienzan a quedarse quietas y miran el cielo del local, atentos a lo que ocurre. La luz del pasillo desaparece y así, en efecto domino, todas las demás.

Un apagón.

Los gritos.

Personas que corren aterradas, que te empujan. Como hormigas cuando un dedo enemigo rompe sus filas y se pierden.

Oscuridad completa.

Me siento ciego mientras soy apretado entre un millar de personas. Grito el nombre de Evans, pero los alaridos desesperados son más fuertes que mis intentos de atraer a mi compañero.

* * *

><p>—Que locura ¿no? —Susurra en mi odio, y me da un escalofrío—. ¿Tuviste miedo?<p>

—¿Qué insinúas? —Me giró con violencia. No estoy de humor para bromas ahora que vagamos por las calles desoladas, sin dinero, hambrientos, cansados y con sueño—. Deja tus bromas de lado, no debí venir…

—Hey, tranquilo —Intenta calmarme pero estoy furioso ahora—. Admite que te he sacado de la rutina…

—Adoro mi rutina… —Y como la extraña ahora.

—No es cierto —Asegura, no quiero contradecirle, ya no tengo energías—. Admite que ha sido una noche loca… y entretenida…

—¡No ha sido loca, ni menos entretenida!

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer que cambies de opinión —Y sonríe—. Sólo tienes que venir conmigo ¿Me das una… novena oportunidad?

No tengo tiempo para responder, él sólo toma mi mano y corre en una dirección inexacta. Sólo puedo ver el bosque que se le levanta con lentitud y estoicismo en frente de mí. Poco a poco dejábamos el camino de cemento y toda señal de civilización existente en el pueblo, ahora sólo había robustos troncos y una espesa vegetación que me cubría hasta la mitad de mis rodillas sin contar la humedad relativa del ambiente que parecía aumentar a medida que avanzábamos. Los pantalones se me pegaban a la piel al igual de la playera, pese al grueso sweater de lana que portaba.

Había una colina que comenzamos a subir, seguramente estábamos merodeando las faldas de un cerro enorme. Podía ver el fango hundiéndose bajo mis zapatos poco aptos para tal expedición, incluso la mano de Evans resbalaba de mis dedos con la saturación de agua en el ambiente.

—¿Cuánto más? —Pregunto, incluso la respiración se cuesta mantenerla a flote—. ¿Evans?

—Unos metros más…

Ahora podía ver el precipicio a un costado. Una gran grieta de unos treinta metros de ancho separaba la colina de otra, con una profundidad de más de cien metros. La altura le daba un horrendo color en la oscuridad, parecido a una boca de lobo, la neblina, muy por lo bajo, le daba un toque muy fantasmal. Caer desde allí era una muerte asegurada y horrible. Más arriba pude divisar un sendero improvisado donde la hiedra había sido removida formando un leve pasadizo y al fondo un casa construida con materiales rústicos, como troncos, pero parecía sólida y bien construida.

—Los inspectores no vienen aquí sabes… —Comenta Evans mientras busca algo entremedio de unas vasijas de arcillas apostadas en el pequeño pórtico de la cabaña—. Por eso el viejo la hizo bien…

—Ya veo —Prontamente la lluvia comenzaba a caer tímida y temí por los aludes que podían acaecer sobre la pequeña estructura de madera. Miré a Evans quien seguía buscando algo adentro de los jarrones, cosa que, unos minutos después, podía verificar era una llave—. Vaya seguridad.

—Silent Hill es un pueblo tranquilo —Sonrió de lado—. Además, nadie viene por aquí, ya viste todo lo que subimos para llegar ¿Crees que alguien en su sano juicio vendría aquí para robarse algo?

Negué, estaba consciente que nada valía la pena en esta casa como para arriesgar la vida caminado por los pequeños caminos que rodeaban la colina y ese acantilado a un lado. Los árboles también habían sido un problema con las raíces gruesas aflorando desde el barro hacia arriba. Venir aquí era un suicidio controlado y más cuando recorrías este sector de noche.

Nosotros habíamos sobrevivido.

—Entra —Ordena, la puerta ahora está abierta. Ingreso con cuidado sin tropezar con algo, la cabaña estaba muy oscura. Evans tanteó la pared a un costado hasta dar con el interruptor. La pequeña ampolleta quedaba pequeña para iluminar toda el área, dando un aspecto envejecido dentro—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo hace algo de frío aquí —Murmuro apretando el cuello del sweater—. Debimos haber vuelto a casa.

—¿A esta hora? —Consultó su reloj de plata con cuidado—. Viejo, son las dos y media de la mañana ¿Crees, realmente, que algún autobús sale a estas horas?

—Quizás un taxi, quizás nunca haber venido…

—Sólo quería que tu día fuera distinto —Eso me había sonado como un "Lo lamento" al estilo Evans. Caminó el poco trecho que lo separaba de la cocina y hurgó en la alacena encontrando un tarro con frituras y unas latas de gaseosa—. ¿Hambre?

—Hambre, frío, sueño, cansancio —Enumeré con fastidio antes de que un bostezo me arrebatar el habla.

—Oh, no está tan mal después de todo —Evans, siempre aparentando que nada está lo suficientemente mal, si no que todo podría ir incluso peor. Pero jamás estaremos en lo peor porque nunca nada está tan mal después de todo—. Ven, hoy jugaron los Red Skins, de seguro están repitiendo el partido. Anímate… ¿O me tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo? Por favor…

* * *

><p>—Debes quitarte la ropa para entrar en la cama…<p>

—¡Qué! —Eso había logrado echar por tierra todas mis expectativas de pasar las últimas horas en paz, durmiendo en una cama ajena con la boca llena de gaseosa azucarada y frituras extrañas por el tiempo—. Olvídalo, prefiero dormir afuera, aunque me congele o me caiga un rayo…

—¿Oh me vas a decir que eres pudoroso? —Ronronea jugando con el control remoto, quiero gritarle y golpearle, pero con Evans muchas veces dudaba de mi integridad física.

—No es pudor, es decencia —Decía mientras miraba por la ventana, el televisor sólo emitía estática—. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan casual?

—Simplemente me gusta —Le miró de soslayo totalmente avergonzado, casi no puedo mirarle, puedo sentir mis mejillas ardiendo igual que en ese antro de mala muerte—. Me gustan las casualidades, las conversaciones casuales y el sexo casual también…

—Tú no cambias —Me giro y me lo encuentro a mitad del camino, la luz fantasmagórica que proyecta el televisor le da un toque grácil a la pálida piel de Evans, marcando la curvatura de sus músculos que poco a poco comienzan a marcarse—. ¿E-Evans…? ¿Q-Qué ha-ces?

—La televisión no funciona —Sonríe de manera graciosa—. Estaba pensando que quieres más ejemplos de anagramas…

—No…

Entonces me toma de las muñecas con fuerza pero sin lastimarme y baja un poco la cabeza para mantenerme a la misma distancia. Quiero alejarme pero algo me mantiene estático, quizás son los ojos de gran profundidad que me hipnotizan y a la vez me paraliza. Quizás es el miedo de observar a Evans tan de cerca, respirando casi el mismo aire.

¡El maldito y fino aire que cada vez me cuesta más respirar!

Los latidos de mi corazón palpitando a toda máquina, doliendo como nunca contra mi pecho, incluso creía que era audible por los oídos de mi amigo.

—Didier Fragoso Merino escribió el siguiente anagrama… —Hizo una leve pausa para sonreír, como sonríe un coyote a punto de cazar a su presa—. _Te adoro y te estimo Edna_… Si te das cuenta, _Edna_, es el anagrama de _Dean_…

—¿Q-Qué con eso? —Saco fuerza, palabras atoradas en la mitad de mi tráquea.

—A mí me gusta más… _Te adoro y te estimo Dean_… —Se acerca más, retrocedo, un paso, dos pasos y termino acorralado por la pared de la cabaña—. ¿Quieres saber cuál es el anagrama?

No respondo, no puedo, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar, no puedo concebir lo que está pasando. A través de la tela húmeda de la playera puedo sentir el cuerpo cálido de Evans, abrazándose a mí. Él da una risita cariñosa mientras se acerca a mi odio.

—El anagrama es… _Estoy enamorado de ti _—Quedo petrificado.

Ahora era testigo de cómo las manos de Evans viajaban por mi cuerpo, mientras una de ellas navegaba por la línea de mi mandíbula y sus labios buscan los míos. Me niego a aceptarlos, me niego a querer esto. Sin embargo nada puedo hacer cuando comienza una danza ardiente contra ellos y mi lengua que se debatía en expulsarlo de allí, mas comenzaba a gustarme aquel contacto rudo y tierno a la vez. No es que Evans fuera brusco conmigo, si no que más bien estaba siendo bastante suave con cada movimiento.

Me dejo besar, tocar y morder. Una mano traviesa se cuela debajo de mi playera despegándola de mi piel. El contacto caliente de la mano de Evans con mi piel fría me dio un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna hasta mi garganta y no pude reprimir un extraño gemido. Evans carcajeo en silencio, una risa contagiosa y pervertida a la vez, llena de lujuria y algo más. Suelto un bufido mientras Evans ataca mi cuello mordiendo la piel que quedó expuesta después de que arrancara mi playera, su cuerpo hace presión con el mío y puedo sentir algunas astillas de la madera enterrándose en mi espalda. Alojo mis manos en sus hombros, quiero alejarlo, no quiero sentir su calor que me hace costillas en lugares donde nunca pensé que podría tenerlas. Él forcejea para que evite separarlo y toma mis caderas para luego mirarme a los ojos, tan cerca que siento la necesidad de besarlo otra vez pero algo lo evita, quizás es la vergüenza.

—Evans… —Logro decir sofocado por la contextura de su cuerpo visiblemente más grande que el mío. Desliza una mano serena sobre mi rostro y me besa con cuidado, a la vez que la otra hace el recorrido del centro de mi torso hasta la pretina del pantalón de tela. Muerde mi labio y se simple acto de hace seguirlo hasta la cama donde logra por fin desbaratar el botón y el cierre para luego deshacerse de las molestas prendas que le impiden tocar más a fondo.

Enrollo mis manos en su cuello mientras me empuja más arriba de la cama. Me siento desprotegido y abochornado sin ropa, siendo esclavo de las caricias y los besos prohibidos de Evans sobre todo mi cuerpo. Supuse que el calor que sentía en mis entrañas no era normal, menos cuando parecía acrecentarse cuando las atenciones de mi amigo llegaban más abajo, allí en mi entrepierna.

Roza apenas lo que puedo discernir como mi miembro que con esfuerzo y pocas clases de anatomía infiero lo que ocurre con él. Ya no soy yo y cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, después de haberlos cerrado para concentrar mis pensamientos no logró diferenciar cuál de todas las caricias son las que disfruto más, me encuentro envuelto en los brazos de Evans mientras susurra un "Seré cuidadoso". Confuso intento saber qué es lo que ocurre y sólo siento dolor, intenso y arrollador.

No puedo evitar dejar volar un grito, los dientes apretados y las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos.

¡Dios, como duele!

Apreté los dientes, rechinando mientras hacían fricción los unos con los otros. Las uñas de mis manos marcaban la piel de Evans con enrojecidos caminos a lo largo de su espalda, algo me decía que debía retribuirle el dolor que me estaba causando con alguna cosa, ya sea halándole del cabello o dejando huellas en su epidermis.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, presa del calor, de las caricias y del lento vaivén que había comenzado Evans dentro de mí. Cada embestida era la excusa perfecta para comenzar la siguiente, cada vez más profunda, decidida y rápida que la anterior. Sin estar en mis plenas facultades mentales y motoras comencé a gemir cada vez más fuerte, de ira, de turbación, de indecencia, de humillación y finalmente de placer. No podía contener los gritos, ni menos la danza indecorosa de mis caderas apegadas a las caderas de Evans.

Sólo quería que terminara aquella tortura deleitante.

Un par de minutos más y mi deseo se había cumplido ingratamente. Había llevado esto hasta el éxtasis y el tiempo nos había consumido. Di un grito, más fuerte que los otros y Evans ríe complacido, entonces sale con lentitud y palabras bonitas, no puedo escucharle, estoy centrado en mis acciones y en mis pensamientos, ahora con un intenso dolor, allí donde Evans me había abandonado. Di un suspiro y me animo a abrir levemente los parpados, entre la película de lágrimas que aún perdura en mis ojos, diviso a Evans sonriendo satisfecho con un gesto de ternura. Ahora puedo notar el brillo extraño de los colores de la carta de ajuste del televisor, el sudor que aún queda en su cuerpo le da un toque mágico.

—Dean… —Susurra recostándose nuevamente sobre mí, buscando mi oído—. El chico becado de la escuela se ha robado mi corazón… mi ingenuo…

—Tú también… —Hago una pausa, respirando un poco de aire—. …crees que no lo merezco…

—Lo mereces —Asiente y acaricia mi mejilla para besarme con cuidado—. ¿Aún crees que es mejor la rutina?

—Algunas cosas… —Y sonrío antes de dormirme abrazado al cuerpo de Evans.

* * *

><p>—¿Sucede algo? —Levanto la mirada y encuentro a Edward preocupado. Niego y le echo un vistazo a la casa nuevamente, la cabaña estaba igual que aquella vez.<p>

—¿Cómo demonios lo olvidé? —Sacudí mi cabeza alejando los recuerdos placenteros y dolorosos a la vez. Evans había muerto hace un par de años en un asalto a mano armada en un conocido centro comercial de la ciudad, ahora yo estaba allí junto a Edward—. ¿Quieres entrar?

Él asiente y yo sonrío complacido.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Se supone que debería estar escribiendo el capítulo trece de Silent, o en su defecto el doce de Road To Nowhere, pero que va! ¡TENÍA QUE HACERLO! ¡Sal, demonio pecador de mi cuerpo! –Se azota con un látigo- Okay, no. ¬¬ Tengo la leve impresión de que Dean es el verdadero culpable, no es cierto… momento… yo creo que Evans… es culpable de la locura de Dean o_O, no es el Don Silencio, ni yo.

Jebus perdóname!

Okaaaaaaaaaaaay, los dejo con mucha pena XD

Y Comente… siguieran… critiquen… aterrorícense… y ¿Disfruten?


End file.
